


Into You

by psychoo



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: ABO, Elsanna-Freeform, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoo/pseuds/psychoo
Summary: ABO预警非亲姐妹
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	1. Into You 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> ABO预警  
> 非亲姐妹

当空气中弥漫的茉莉花香越来越浓郁时，Anna终于不耐烦了起来，“Elsa，发情期到了就打抑制剂或者去外面找个alpha解决，你的信息素影响到我了！”  
“Elsa！”  
“Elsa？”  
被叫名字的人始终没有应答，Anna不由得蹙起眉头，终于放下手中的报表，往那个紧闭的房门走去。  
Anna讨厌Elsa，自从三年前看到Elsa的第一眼就止不住心里的厌恶。三年前Anna的父母离婚，Anna被法院判给了爸爸，不久后，Anna的父亲艾格纳很快又找了一位新的妻子结婚，于是Anna就与父亲一起搬入新家，那一天，是她第一次见到Elsa。  
“Anna，这是阿杜娜阿姨，这位是你阿杜娜阿姨的女儿，叫Elsa，比你大三岁，以后你就要叫她姐姐了。” 艾格纳对着Anna介绍道。  
“阿姨好。”Anna漫不经心地说着，随后装作不经意似的往旁边那个女子身上一瞥。金色的长发柔顺地披在肩上，一双眼睛留盼妩媚却又带着几分清冷，小巧挺翘的鼻子，唇边那一抹似有若无的微笑…  
“啧，小公主。”  
“Anna，怎么能对姐姐这么没有礼貌，你！”艾格纳有些生气地对着Anna训斥道。  
“没关系的，叔叔。”Elsa清冷的声音在Anna耳边响起。  
“啊…原来你会说话啊，我还以为你是哑巴呢。”Anna不屑地笑着。  
“Anna！”  
…  
“嗯..啊..”回忆被房间里细微的呻吟打断，Anna毫不犹豫地推开门，嘲讽的话语正打算脱口而出，却在看到房间里面的人时惊讶地说不出话来。  
“Elsa！”Anna大步向前走去，看到床上的那个人脸上泛着不正常的红晕，金色的头发已被汗水打湿，衣服松松垮垮地披在身上似乎有拉扯的痕迹。  
“Anna… 难受…”Elsa跪在床上，眼睛湿漉漉地望着她。  
“抑制剂呢？你的抑制剂在哪里？我帮你拿。”  
“没有..没有抑制剂，Anna。”Elsa说着便向Anna伸出手，双手勾着她的脖子，柔弱无骨的身体不停地往Anna身上贴近。  
“帮我，帮帮我Anna。”Elsa娇柔的声音伴随着一阵热气喷在Anna耳边。  
Anna没有说话，时间一分一秒地过着，慢慢地，Elsa在空气中闻到一丝红酒的气味，随后越来越浓烈，布满了整个房间。再接着，她就被一双手推倒在床上，下巴被人抬起，那人翠绿色的眼眸深深地凝视着她，嘴角牵起一丝邪魅的笑容。  
“求我呀，姐姐。”


	2. Into You 第二章

身下的人似乎是因为听到姐姐二字，垂下了勾着Anna脖子的手，头不自然地往旁边挪了挪。

“姐姐，不说吗？”Anna不断释放着自己的信息素，掰过Elsa的头让她直视自己，同时腾出一只手放在Elsa脸上轻轻地揉捏着，又慢慢下移，抚过Elsa精致的锁骨，起伏的胸脯，最后滑到腰侧轻轻一捏。

“Anna...不...”Elsa紧闭着双眼，身体早已因为Anna的触碰而浑身酥软，雪白修长的双腿难耐地蹭着Anna的身体。蜜液不断从腿间流出，就连Anna也感觉到了湿意。

“姐姐，不说吗？”Anna没有动作，可眼睛却因下黏人的小猫而微微发红，裤子里肿胀的腺体早已支起帐篷顶在Elsa的腿根。

“向我示弱一次就这么难吗？Elsa”Anna无奈地叹气，眼前的人明明很难受，却始终不肯开口。就像这些年，她每次对Elsa出言不逊，Elsa总是不在意似的毫不理会，于是她变本加厉地欺负Elsa，可这个女人从来都没有表现出委屈、难过的样子。全家人都以为Anna讨厌Elsa，可只有Anna自己才知道，她这样做只不过是希望Elsa能够多看她一眼，能够多记住她一点...

空气中的茉莉花香越来越浓郁，就在Anna打算放弃自己的骄傲，不忍再让身下的人难受时，脖子被一双微凉的手勾下，然后，她就听到那沙哑性感的声音对着她说：“求你...Anna”


	3. Into You 第三章

“求你…Anna”

Anna的腺体早就被身下的人勾引得挺硬无比，听到这句话，更是瞬间没了理智一般粗暴地把对方的衣服撕裂开来。她用手扣住Elsa的后脑勺，控制不住地对着那诱人的唇瓣吻下去，感受着对方的柔软，深深地吮吸，随后又撬开她的牙齿慢慢的将自己的舌头伸入对方的领地。直到感觉Elsa快喘不过气来才放开她。

看着对方泛着水泽和因为缺氧而微张着呼吸的嘴唇，Anna又控制不住地深吻了下去。她的手顺着对方纤细的腰线往上膜，到那起伏的山峰，握住那红嫩的樱桃。

“没穿内衣呢，姐姐。” Anna抬起头，狡黠地看着Elsa,可手上的动作却不曾停止，感受着那颗樱桃在她手中变得挺立。

“嗯…啊…这不是省得你再脱了吗” Elsa脸颊绯红，手指上下轻扫着Anna的上臂，泛着雾气的双眼直勾勾地盯着她看。

“小妖精” 气血方刚的alpha哪经得起这样的撩拨。她迅速褪下那最后一份遮挡，释放出自己的小兄弟，掰开Elsa的双腿，强势地挤进对方的腿间,向那片含羞草丛探去，那里已经足够湿润，可Anna还是生怕Elsa有一丝不舒服，她小心的，一点点的插入，缓慢地在那紧致中探索。

“疼吗？” Anna温柔地问道。

“嗯…不疼” Elsa抬起双腿缠绕在Anna的腰上，示意她继续。

感受着Elsa的颤抖和时不时溢出的呻吟，Anna内心的幸福感就快要溢出来，于是她更加卖力地取悦身下的人，快速地抽插了起来。

“啊…太快了Anna。”Elsa无力地勾着Anna的脖颈，身体因为Anna的触碰而变得更加滚烫柔软，湿润的液体不断从腿间流出，，酥麻的触感让Elsa止不住呻吟了起来。

“舒服吗？姐姐。” Anna用力抱紧怀中的人儿，硕大坚挺的腺体被湿润柔软的内壁紧紧包裹。她寻到Elsa的手指，与其十指相扣。一边在Elsa身体里横冲直撞，一边反复舔咬着Elsa修长的天鹅颈，紧致的锁骨，雪白丰盈的双峰…听着Elsa的娇喘声，Anna感觉自己满足的快要射了出来。

“嗯…不…” Anna猛烈的抽插让Elsa被快感淹没，体内一阵颤抖，内壁不由自主的开始收缩，咬着Anna的腺体，大量液体从缝隙间流出打湿了床单，她已经没有力气再发出声音了，只能靠在Anna怀里，深深地喘息着。

Anna望着身下性感无比的女人，眼睛通红一片，感受着Elsa的嫩肉剧烈地吸允着她的腺体，她越发用力地抽插了起来，撞开Elsa的生殖腔，随即，她终于忍不住射了出来。


	4. Into You 第四章

膨胀的结将两人紧紧连在一起，Anna抱着Elsa翻了个身让她躺在自己怀里，一只手轻轻揉捏Elsa细腻光滑的臀部，另一只手抚摸着Elsa柔顺的金发。

“还难受吗？嗯？”Anna用下巴轻轻蹭着Elsa的头顶。

Elsa勾着Anna的脖子把头埋在她的肩窝，摇了摇头，没有说话。

“害羞啦，姐姐？”说罢，Anna还坏心眼的故意顶了顶自己仍然坚挺的腺体。

“嗯…不准在这个时候叫我姐姐。” Elsa抬起头嗔怪地看着Anna，眼下这个调皮鬼刚刚的动作又让她浑身酥麻了起来。

“好好好，不叫姐姐，叫honey，宝贝，小甜心好不好？ ” 看着Elsa娇羞的样子，Anna又忍不住开始轻啄Elsa的唇瓣。

“Anna！” Elsa面红耳热地看着Anna，十分害羞地轻锤了一下Anna的肩膀。

“好啦，不惹我们家小宝贝生气了，我去拿避孕药给你吃。嗯？”

Anna有些不舍地退出自己的腺体，离开那个温暖的、包裹着她的蜜穴。她轻轻刮了下Elsa的鼻尖，随后推开门走了出去。

可Anna看不到的是，在确认她关好了门后的Elsa，偷偷从床缝里面拿出了抑制剂，翻身下床撑着酸软的身体将抑制剂丢出窗外。其实Elsa早就算好了自己发情期的时间，她故意将衣服松松垮垮地披在身上露出大部分雪白的肌肤，释放信息素，等着Anna打开她的房门。如果Anna没来，她就拿出藏好的抑制剂，用这该死的抑制剂来控制自己。可是，幸好，幸好Anna来了。想到这里，Elsa不禁浅笑起来。

“我也喜欢你呢，Anna。” Elsa喃喃道。

“喜欢什么，Elsa？” Anna打开门，拿着水杯和药瓶问道。

“喜欢你… Anna…我热…” Elsa朝Anna伸出双手，眼神微微露出一丝难耐。随后，她满意地看到那人急匆匆地向她跑来。


	5. Into You 第五章

“又发热了吗？”

Anna快速跑到床边将Elsa扶起让她靠在自己怀里，把避孕药放进Elsa嘴里，随后自己含了一口水急不可耐地吻上Elsa的唇把口中的水渡给了她。

发情期的Omega极其敏感，Anna刚把手放在Elsa的丰满上，就立即感受到那乳尖挺立起来。她把Elsa圈起让她叉开腿坐在自己身上，穴口不断吐出蜜液，打湿了Anna的小腹，雪白的浑圆就在自己眼前跳动，她张嘴含住一颗，舌尖不断舔咬着，她感到Elsa的呼吸瞬间急促了起来。

“进…进来…Anna…” Elsa喘息着抱紧Anna，Anna粗大的腺体直挺挺地抵在她的穴口，她甚至能感受到自己的小穴正在一张一合地吸附着Anna的尖端。

“满足你，Elsa。”Anna被吸的头皮发麻，她托起Elsa的腰间，让那湿润的穴口对着自己的腺体，将Elsa放下的瞬间自己也用力往上一顶，粗大的性器瞬间突破重重褶皱顶到最深处，两人都忍不住呻吟出声。Anna 被温暖的内壁紧紧包裹，流连在Elsa体内的腺体又忍不住胀大了一圈，她紧紧托着Elsa的腰，开始快速抽送起来。

Elsa浑身颤抖地趴在Anna身上，腰肢随着Anna的抽送而起伏，她感觉自己慢慢失去了理智，只能不断叫着Anna的名字。

“Anna…Anna…” Elsa仰起头失神地看着天花板，却因为这个动作而让自己的丰满更加贴近Anna。

“你让我疯了…Elsa。” Anna紧紧搂着怀里的美人，对着那软玉温香猛地吸了一口，她狠狠地撞开Elsa的生殖腔口，滚烫的液体不断流出，浇灌在Anna的顶端，Anna被那小嘴死死地咬住，她头皮发麻，不断地挺动腰身。

“啊啊啊….Anna….我快到了….”

前所未有的快感裹挟着Elsa，肿大灼热的性器在不停刺穿她的身体，身上还带有Anna留下的无数吻痕，她紧紧抱着Anna，穴肉突然开始颤抖收缩，不停吮吸。Anna被吸得缴械投降，膨大的结死死卡住穴口，灼热的精液尽情喷洒进子宫，又被那小嘴全部吸了进去。

不断地高潮让Elsa视线逐渐模糊，脱力昏迷在Anna怀里，Anna怜爱地用手擦去了Elsa脸上残留的泪珠，一边轻声低语着“宝贝，宝贝。”，一边温柔地亲吻着Elsa的眉眼、脸颊、嘴唇，就这样抱着Elsa静静地等待着结消退。


	6. Into You 第六章

Elsa再度醒来时发现窗帘已被人贴心拉好，身上的粘腻感也消失不见，腰腹以及腿部似乎被按摩过，不似之前酸痛难忍，她有些乏力地撑起身体，四下望了望，没有看到Anna的身影。

“Anna走了吗…” 想到这里，Elsa不禁有些失落。

Anna刚打开门就看到了这样一副画面。被子遮盖住美人的酥胸露出雪白的肩膀，金发有些凌乱地落在胸前显得很是慵懒性感。“多美的一幅画啊…”Anna想。

“Elsa，怎么这么早就醒了？” Anna叫着美人的名字，向她走去，把她轻拥在怀里。

“我以为你走了…”

“傻瓜，我怎么会走呢，这几天我都陪着你。”Anna宠溺地刮了刮Elsa的鼻尖 。

腹黑小诱受Elsa听到这句话不禁开心地在Anna看不见的地方扬起嘴角，但她还是装作担忧地问了句：“那…你不去公司了吗？你还有会要开呢。” 

“推了，什么都没有你重要。”

“你已经一天没吃东西了，我煮了粥，起来吃点好不好？” Anna虽是问着那人，却直接将人打横抱起向厨房走去。

“等等，Anna！我还没有穿衣服！” Elsa惊慌地勾住Anna的脖子。

“姐姐，你发热还没有结束呢。”

“你就算现在穿上衣服，等会我也是要脱的。” Anna笑着凑近Elsa，在她耳边轻轻说道。

Elsa听着Anna的话，不由得羞红了脸颊，任由Anna把她抱到餐桌前。然后坐在Anna腿上，享受Anna喂饭的待遇，并且时不时还要忍受那人的手在她身上乱摸的行为。

看着一勺勺粥不断送到自己的嘴边，Elsa有些无奈地说：“Anna，够了，我吃不下了。”

“可是你只吃了半碗！” Anna有些担心地说道。

“我真的饱了，Anna。” Elsa柔声安慰着她。

“真的饱了？”

“真的。”

“真的吗？”

“真的，Anna。” Elsa转过身勾着Anna的脖子，轻啄她的嘴唇，眼里含笑地看着她。

“这可是你说的哦。” Anna把勺子放下，改为一只手搂着Elsa的腰，一只手伸到她的膝后。

“是我说的，怎么啦？” Elsa还没察觉出Anna动作有何不妥。

“我还饿着呢，那现在就请你喂饱我吧，姐姐~~” Anna甜甜地对Elsa笑着说，话毕，Anna又是一个公主抱把Elsa抱回卧室。

然后，，，Anna当然是做了一个Alpha该做的事。


	7. Into You 第七章

三天时间转瞬即逝，在Anna细心体贴的陪伴下，Elsa度过了一个甜蜜的时光，除了腰间以及私处有些酸痛以外… 以往，她都是靠着抑制剂来麻痹自己，可自从她发现自己喜欢上Anna以后，每到这个时候，Elsa都无比希望能和Anna在一起。于是，她终于忍不住选择了诱惑Anna。

到底是什么时候喜欢上Anna的呢？Elsa想。也许是初见时的针锋相对，也许是之后Anna一次又一次故意惹她生气，也许是每次Anna在身边时，Elsa都能感觉到有一个目光在注视着自己，等她转过头去，却发现Anna在假装看着窗外的风景。多么别扭却又可爱的人呐。

她还记得有次Anna喝醉酒误把她的房间当成自己的房间，那时她刚洗完澡从浴室出来，就看到床上躺了个醉醺醺的人。

“Anna…?” Elsa有些不可思议地走到床前。

“唔…” Anna翻了个身，微微睁开双眼，看到Elsa身上只裹着浴袍，发丝还滴着水，顺着锁骨往深不见底的下方流去。醉酒的Anna不知哪来的力气，一把扯过Elsa把她压在身下，对着那红唇吻了下去。她感觉到身下人的反抗，感觉到自己的肩膀在被推搡。Anna心里不由得一阵烦躁，她腾出一只手把Elsa双手摁住举过头顶，另一只手从浴袍口探入，在那光滑的肌肤上不断流连。Anna感觉Elsa的反抗力度不断减小，呻吟也从不断从口中溢出，她满意地笑了笑，放开牵制Elsa的手，扯开Elsa的浴袍，搂着她的细腰，正打算对着那雪白高耸的浑圆吻下去时，Anna突然失去了意识，醉倒在Elsa的身上。

“这个坏家伙！” Elsa无奈地看着趴在自己胸口上睡得香甜的人，轻轻把Anna从自己身上移开，并叫管家把Anna抱回她自己房间，随后她面色泛红地打开浴室的门，把身下的粘腻全都冲洗干净。

“咚咚咚！”

Elsa的思绪被敲门声打断，她坐直身体说道：“进来。”

“经理，总裁叫您去她办公室。” 助理乐佩礼貌地站在门口。

“知道了。”

Elsa走到镜子前仔细打理自己的仪容，确保无误后，按下电梯，往总裁办公室走去。


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa刚敲响总裁办公室的门，就被一双温暖的手迅速拉了进去，她控制不住地倒在了那个人的怀里。刚想说话，下巴就被人抬起，嘴巴就被堵住了。  
  
“唔…” Anna紧紧贴着Elsa的双唇，舌头伸入她的口腔，用力地吸吮着，一只手拦着她的细腰，一只手抚摸她的发丝。就在Elsa快被吻得窒息时，Anna才终于恋恋不舍地放开了她。  
  
“Anna…” Elsa脸颊羞红地看着她，望着那炽热的眼神，又害羞地把头埋进Anna的肩窝。  
  
“不是叫你在家休息吗，怎么来上班了？” Anna温柔地将Elsa抱在怀里，轻轻拍抚怀里人的脊背。  
  
“总裁把我叫来就是想说这个？”   
  
“我这不是怕你不舒服吗，那里还痛不痛？” Anna小心翼翼地问道。  
  
“哪里？” Elsa装作听不懂的样子。  
  
Anna咬着唇，有些难于启齿，轻轻捏了捏Elsa的腰。  
  
“你知道的…Elsa…”  
  
Elsa埋在Anna怀里偷笑，故意挤出几滴泪水，抬起头，泪眼朦胧地看着Anna委屈道：“还疼呢…”  
  
爱姐心切的Anna哪知道怀里人的小心思，她一把抱起Elsa走进休息室，把她轻轻放在床上，随后拿出了个小瓶子，有些急切地说：“对不起Elsa，都怪我，我买了药膏，帮你涂一点好不好？”  
  
“骗你的啦，傻瓜，Anna这么温柔，我怎么会痛呢。”看着Anna关心自己的样子，Elsa心里一阵甜蜜，又觉得自己似乎玩得有些过分了。她伸手覆上Anna光滑的脸颊，面带笑容。  
  
“让我看看好不好？昨天那里都肿了。”   
  
“不要…我没事…” Elsa按住Anna蠢蠢欲动的手，有些害羞地撇开脸不去看Anna。  
  
“Elsa…” Anna有些委屈地看着她。  
  
“不许乱来了，我自己可以涂，你乖一点，晚上给你奖励好不好？”  
  
“好吧…” Anna有些不甘心，眼神幽怨地看着Elsa。  
  
“好了，赶快去工作吧大总裁。” Elsa笑着揉了揉Anna的脸。  
  
“等会下班一起回家！” Anna将Elsa紧紧搂在怀里。  
  
“好~”  
  
“说好的晚上给我奖励！”  
  
“好~” Elsa抚着Anna的头发。  
  
“那现在先亲一口。”  
  
“好~” 这么可爱的小奶狗，有谁能拒绝得了呢？Elsa想。紧接着，她就献上了红唇。


End file.
